He doesn't deserve this
by StrangerLosers011
Summary: What happens when the boy who lived is diagnosed with terminal cancer? Set during Harry's fourth year
1. Returning Home

He doesn't deserve this

Part 1

Returning Home

Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, after finishing up their third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Halfway to London, though, Hermione noticed that there was something wrong with Harry. Her best friend wasn't talking as much as he usually did. Upon closer examination, Hermione realized that he was asleep. Smiling to herself, she went and knelt down in front of him and tried to wake her sleeping friend.

"Harry, wakey wakey." She cooed. Hermione brushed some of his matted hair off of his forehead. Then she frowned at how warm he felt to the touch. "Harry, Harry. Wake up!" Hermione said in a much sterner voice.

"Wha? Ermph, Hermigny, ghot ghre uwho doig?" Harry grumbled, after Hermione had shoved her muggle thermometer into his mouth.

"Harry, would you please shut up for a moment." She said, rolling her eyes. Harry opened his mouth to grumble some more, but he caught sight of Hermione's face, giving him the stare that says ' _don't you dare'_ and mumbled his defeat.

The thermometer beeped. Hermione took it out of Harry's mouth and gasped as she looked at the reading. "40.1! Harry, that's way too high! Ron, go and fetch me a damp cloth to cool his forehead." She said. Ron left the compartment and went to get a cool cloth for his friend.

"Here Harry, lay down." Hermione said as she pulled her pillow and blanket out of her trunk and gave them to Harry. "I'm fine, Mione." Said Harry. His hand flied to his mouth as he started coughing. "No, you're not." She whispered with a sigh. She rubbed his back in circles as he violently coughed. When he had finished, she got a goblet from the trolley. " _Aguamenti"_ she cast the water making spell into the goblet and handed it to Harry. Ron soon returned with the cool cloth and Hermione rested it on his burning forehead as Harry fell asleep.


	2. Passing Out

He doesn't deserve this

Part two

Passing out

Ron shook his friend awake as the Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9 ¾ . Once on the platform, they said their goodbyes, promising to write over the summer. "Harry, promise me you'll rest until you're better." Hermione said, worriedly. He promised he would. Harry hugged Hermione and patted Ron's shoulder. He watched as they ran through the wall. Then, pushing his trolley he ran through the wall himself.

Harry ran to the car and got into the backseat with Dudley. He couldn't stand this family, but he would be returning to Hogwarts in September. He was silent the whole trip, much to Uncle Vernon's pleasure. Harry pressed his hot and aching forehead into the cool condensation that had formed on the car window. He ignored his rotten cousin going through his trunk.

When the car pulled up at number 4 Privit drive, Harry slowly climbed out of the car and dragged his trunk up the stairs to his room. He really was feeling awful now, and wanted nothing more then to lie down and sleep, but he had to unpack first.

Harry clicked open his trunk and started to carefully place his folded clothes into the drawers. He hung up his robes and quidditch clothes and put his broomstick in the closet. He walked back to his bed to take out his homework to put on the desk when he felt himself falling into a black hole. He tried to steady himself, but there was nothing to grab on to. Harry groaned as he fell to the floor.


	3. Fainting and Friends

He doesn't deserve this

Part three

Fainting and Friends

When Harry woke, it was dark outside. He must have been unconscious for a good few hours. Harry picked himself up off the floor and collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

When he woke the next morning, he felt worse. Harry stood up, and waited for the dizziness to pass. He made his way downstairs and found that breakfast had already been made. He sat down, ignoring Aunt Petunia's comment of "did you enjoy your little sleep in, Potter?" Aunt Petunia brought some waffles to the table and Dudley grabbed a fistful. Harry was hungry, but just looking at the food made him feel sick and nauseous. "Excuse me, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, but could I please go back up to my room? I'm not feeling very well." Harry said quietly. Aunt Petunia felt his forehead and immediately replied with "Yes, you feel very warm, go back up to your room so the rest of us don't catch whatever disease you've brought back from that school of yours."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He left the table and went upstairs, but when he turned to go to his room, his stomach lurched. He raced to the bathroom and threw up everything that was in his stomach. He really did feel sick now. Harry looked into the toilet and gasped. ' _Blood?'_ he thought. ' _Is that bad?'_ Wiping his mouth, Harry flushed the toilet and headed back to his room. He decided to write to Hermione.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _How is your summer so far? I really am feeling awful now. I passed out last night while unpacking and just threw up. I must have some sort of flu or something. Thank you for looking after me on the train. I hope I didn't pass on to you whatever I've got._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Harry purposely didn't mention that there was blood in his vomit. He didn't want to worry Hermione. He gave his letter to Hedwig, who happily flew to go and deliver Hermione's letter. Harry stood up to close the window when he had the same feeling as last night again. And, again, like last night, Harry fainted.

When he awoke, the sun was just coming up. Harry checked his watch. 4.45am. Had he really been unconscious the whole day? He looked up and saw Hedwig, with a letter from Hermione in her beak. He opened it and read it.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I'm sorry to hear that you're feeling so unwell. I wish I where there to take care of you. I expect that your aunt and uncle are not. You should go to a muggle doctor if it gets worse._

 _Hope you feel better soon, Harry_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

A muggle doctor? Harry didn't think hid aunt and uncle would want to pay for it. He would just have to tough it out, like he usually did whenever he was ill at the Dursleys. Sighing, he rolled over on the floor and fell asleep on the carpet, clutching his stomach.


	4. An Old Friend

He doesn't deserve this

Part four

An Old Friend

When Harry awoke, he was feeling much better. His bones were sore, but that was probably from spending the night on the floor. He pulled himself up from the ground and got changed. Harry went downstairs and started to make breakfast. The Dursleys were surprised to see him out of bed, but didn't keep him from making them breakfast. "How are you feeling today, Harry?" Asked Aunt Petunia, with a hint of kindness to her stone cold voice. "Much better. My bones were a little achy this morning, and I still don't feel like food, but I'm not dizzy anymore." He replied. Harry finished up with breakfast and went for a walk.

Harry walked down to the park that he used to come to when he was little after Uncle Vernon was mad with him and made him sleep outside. The memory sent chills through Harry. Or maybe it was his burning fever. He sat down by a tree to watch the kids play and scooped some snow into his glove. He held it to his burning forehead. The cold snow felt nice on his flaming skin. Harry had just closed his eyes for a minute when he felt someone shaking him awake.

"Harry Potter?" He recognized that voice immediately. "Arabella Pine?" Harry remembered her from the third grade. They were best friends, mainly because Arabella could do strange things too. "Hey, its nice to see the famous Harry Potter, again." Harry wondered how she knew about him. She answered the question without him having to ask. "I'm a witch, Harry. And you're a wizard. A famous one too." She explained "and you've never seen me at Hogwarts because I'm homeschooled." That made sense to Harry. With all the danger going on at Hogwarts, lots of witches and wizards were homeschooled. Harry tried to stand up, when a sudden rush of dizziness overcame him. He clung onto the tree and slowly breathed, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Arabella, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little under the weather. I'd best be getting home so I can rest a bit before having to make dinner." Arabella helped him steady himself, then let him lean on her the whole way back to the Dursley's house. She felt his sweating forehead. "My goodness, Harry, you're running quite a fever!" Harry smiled and replied, "I'm fine, I just need some sleep." Arabella nodded and turned, walking down the path, she called "Owl me. I'd love to see you sometime when you're feeling better." Harry agreed and went inside. He sat on the lounge for an hour and then got up to make dinner. All of the Dursleys were in the kitchen. Dudley was finishing his homework, Uncle Vernon was reading the paper and Aunt Petunia was reading a book on knitting patterns. Harry went over to the stove and turned it on. He walked over to the fridge to get some vegetables for the stir-fry, but felt the all too familiar dizziness. ' _Not again'_ he thought, as he passed out on the kitchen floor.


	5. Cancer and Chemotherapy

He Doesn't Deserve This

 _Disclaimer: I didn't do this in my previous chapters because I forgot, but I don't own Harry Potter, he rightfully belongs to JKR. I only own Arabella_

 _Thanks!_

Part Five

Cancer and Chemotherapy

Harry groggily opened his eyes. He was in a hospital room. Harry wondered if he was in a muggle hospital or St Mungo's. He tried to sit up, but every bone in his body was hurting. He pressed the nurse call button and winced at how this simple movement caused pain to shoot through his body. He noticed that his right hand had an IV drip in it, and his left was wrapped in a gauze bandage. A nurse came in and Harry quickly realized that he was in a muggle hospital. Of course. His muggle aunt and uncle, who are terrified of magic, would never take him to a place full of witches and wizards. "Why am I here?" Harry asked the nurse. She smiled and said, "You fainted, love. Your aunt and uncle brought you here. Can I get you anything?" "Maybe just a glass of water, please?" Harry asked, thirstily eyeing the pitcher full of water on a table near the window. The nurse gave him the glass and Harry drank it, sighing at the good feeling of the ice-cold liquid running down his burning throat. "Would you like to get dressed, love? You can go home after we get the test results back." Harry looked at her and wondered. "We took some blood and bone marrow. Now, here are your clothes, and the bathroom is your first door to the left." The nurse kindly said. Harry looked down sheepishly. He had only just noticed that he was wearing a hospital gown. "Thanks." He said, slowly rising off the bed. The nurse took the IV needle out of his hand and left him to find the bathroom and change.

As Harry walked down the hall, he thought to himself, ' _Bone marrow? Why would they need that?'_ He shook off the thought and looked up at the sign hanging from the roof, just past the bathroom. _'Oncology unit? What does oncology mean?'_ Harry went to the bathroom and dressed himself, wondering how this simple, everyday task caused him pain. When Harry ventured back to his room, he saw that Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting in chairs next to his bed. They looked at him, with tired, but not angry, eyes. Harry sat on his bed, breathing out a sigh of relief as the pain loosened. A muggle doctor came in a short while after Harry had returned, a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry, Harry, but the tests have come back positive. It kills me to say this, but you have…."

"Acute Myeloid Leukemia. That's what the doctor called it." Arabella gasped and embraced her sick friend in a hug. Harry let her cry into his shoulder and tried to hold back his own tears. When she had calmed down a bit, Arabella pulled away and quietly asked, "Terminal?" Harry sighed and said,

"Even with Chemo, I have a survival rate percentage of 24%." This caused Arabella to sob again, and Harry pulled her close. "Shhh, its ok, I'm ok." Harry said, stroking her hair. But he knew he wasn't ok. 24% aren't good odds. The boy who lived was slowly dying of cancer.

Arabella came with Harry for his first round of chemo. Harry hated it, and within the first fifteen minutes, he was crying and clutching his stomach in pain. Arabella was scared. She hated seeing anyone in so much pain that they cried. The next hour was agony for both Harry and Arabella. The nurse finally took the drip out and allowed him to go home. Arabella pushed his wheelchair out to the car where Aunt Petunia was waiting for him. Arabella helped him into the car, and Harry was asleep before Aunt Petunia had started the engine.

After that, Harry dreaded each Tuesday, his chemo day. After his third week of chemo, his hair started to fall out. Harry sat in the Dursley's bathroom, crying as his raven colored locks came out in chunks every time he ran his hand through his hair. Soon, after a while, it stopped coming out, since there was none left to come out. Harry cried some more, thinking about the teasing that he would get when he returned to Hogwarts. He heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Harry?" Harry noticed the voice. He wiped his tears and said, "Go away, Dudley." Dudley took that as an invitation to come in and opened the door. He rubbed Harry's shoulder as he cried, and then helped him up and took him to his room. Harry lay on the bed, eyes closed. Not asleep, just resting. Dudley looked at the stack of letters on his desk. He told Harry, "I can read some of them to you, if you want." Harry opened his eyes and smiled. "You can read?" he joked. Dudley laughed. "Very funny, Harry." Harry smiled and replied, "Thanks, Dudley, but I can read them myself." Dudley nodded and left Harry alone in his room. Harry opened a letter from Ron.

 _Hi Harry_

 _How are you? Are you feeling better? Mum said that you can come to the burrow again these holidays, if you want to. You don't have to. Just floo call us, all right mate? Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday!_

 _Ron_

Harry sighed and decided not to go to the burrow. He would have to explain why he had to go back once a week and why he had no hair. He didn't want to tell anyone about his illness yet. Sighing, he rolled over and went to sleep.

"I can't do it anymore." Harry told his muggle doctor. "It isn't working, and it just hurts too much. I can barley get out of bed in the morning." Harry had decided to quit chemotherapy. He was dying anyway, and if he continued, he would probably die during treatments. "Harry, I really think you should continue with the treatments." His wizard doctor told him. "You could floo back here or even to St Mungo's once a week from Hogwarts." Harry hated that idea, but not as much as he hated chemo. "Aunt Petunia, please, please, I don't want to do this anymore. Don't make me do this anymore. Please." Aunt Petunia looked into her nephew's sad green eyes. She sighed and told the doctor, "If Harry doesn't want to continue with treatments, then I wont make him." Harry sighed with relief. "Thank you." He said before lying back on the chair, closing his eyes. "Well, then you will have to let your headmaster, head of house and school nurse know." Replied Harry's muggle doctor. Harry nodded. They finished up at the appointment and went home so Harry could pack his things. He would return to Hogwarts in the morning.


	6. Back to Hogwarts

He Doesn't Deserve This

Part six

Back to Hogwarts

Harry was silent as he packed his trunk. He thought about what the doctor had said. _"At this rate and without the chemotherapy, I'd say that Harry will be lucky to make it to the end of January."_ That meant that Harry had five months to tell everyone. Five months to do everything that he liked doing. Five months to live. Harry was just about to close his trunk when he remembered his muggle medications. He had a small black case filled with pain relievers and a couple of injections for when he got to the final stages. Harry shuddered as he threw the case into his trunk and quickly closed it. He dragged his trunk down the stairs and put on his black knit cap that Dudley had bought him after his hair fell out. Harry lifted his trunk into the boot of Uncle Vernon's car. He put Hedwig's cage in the backseat and hugged Aunt Petunia. For the first time ever, she hugged him back. "I'm sorry for being such a burden." Harry said as he climbed into the car with Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia leaned into the window and said, "Harry, you were never a burden. I was angry with my sister for dying and took it out on you. I'm sorry." Harry nodded and said, "I love you, Aunt Petunia." As they drove away.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Harry climbed out of the car and put his trunk and owl onto a nearby trolley. "Take care, Harry." Said Uncle Vernon as he got back into the car and drove away. Harry pushed his trolley inside the station and ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Once he was on platform 9 ¾, the Weasleys approached him. "Harry, dear! How wonderful to see you. We missed you at the Burrow this summer." Said Molly, wrapping him in a tight hug. "It's great to see you too. All of you." Harry said, smiling. Mr. Weasley asked him "Harry, my boy, why didn't you come to the Burrow or even owl us?" Harry looked at them and prepared to give a speech about his illness. But he couldn't. Not now, anyway. "I'm really sorry, guys. I was quite ill over the summer and didn't want to pass it on to any of you. That's why I didn't come to the Burrow." Harry lied. "And I didn't feel up to responding to your letters, Ron." Ron nodded, understanding. "Oh well the main thing is, you're better now, love." Said Molly. Harry nodded and wished it were true. While the Weasleys said their goodbyes, Harry got onto the train and looked for a seat. He found a compartment at he end, where Hermione and another girl were sitting. He opened the doors and went in.

"Harry! Are you feeling better?" asked Hermione, hugging him. "Yeah, I'm feeling loads better." Harry looked at the other girl. "Arabella?" He asked, recognizing her. Arabella turned and looked at him, red, puffy eyes as if she had been crying. She got up and hugged him. "Hey, Harry. My mum decided to let me go to Hogwarts." She said. She sat back down and let Harry sit down opposite her, next to Hermione. "That's great, but why are you crying?" asked Harry. "She got a letter last night saying that her friend who was dying of cancer has quit his treatments. She doesn't want to tell me who, though." Harry knew whom she meant. Him. He was her friend dying of cancer. "How do you know her, anyway?" Hermione asked him. Harry smiled and said, "We went to Muggle School together. And I saw her over the summer too." Hermione nodded. Arabella got up and left, saying that she was going to join her first year cousin. Ron soon joined them. The trio talked about their summer the whole way to Hogwarts.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed into a carriage with Neville and Ginny. The five of them walked to the great hall for the welcome feast. Harry lingered outside the door for a moment and waited for Arabella. When she came he quickly whispered to her, "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want my friends to know yet. Ill tell them when I'm ready. And I'm sorry for quitting the treatments." Arabella nodded and walked into the great hall with him. Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table and Arabella went to the front and stood with all of the other witches and wizards that needed to be sorted. Harry lay down his head on the table and pressed his feverish forehead into the cold table. He heard the sorting hat yell "GRYFFINDOR" Someone sat down next to Harry. He pulled his head up and saw Arabella. Harry realized that Arabella had just been sorted into Gryffindor. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Once everyone had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "I am pleased to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Lucius Malfoy." Harry couldn't believe it. Draco's father was his new DADA teacher? This day just kept getting worse.

Harry didn't eat much at the feast. He really wanted to go upstairs to his dormitory and be left alone, but he didn't want anyone to think there was something wrong with him, so he ate a few spoons of soup, and managed to keep it down. When the feast was over, Harry turned to Ron, Hermione and Arabella and said, "I'll see you guys later. I need to talk to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. The three nodded and headed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. Harry approached the teacher's table and said to Professor McGonagall "I need to speak with you, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey." His head of house nodded and the four of them sat at the Gryffindor table, Harry sitting opposite his two Professors and nurse. He took a deep breath. "Over the summer, I got kind of sick. I was throwing up and passing out a lot. Then, I passed out in front of my aunt and uncle and they took me to the hospital. They did some tests and I was diagnosed with Acute Myeloid Leukemia. Blood cancer." Madam Pomfrey gasped, but let the boy continue. "I went for a few rounds of chemotherapy, but I quit the treatments. I just couldn't do it anymore. My doctors said that I'll probably make it to the end of January. I'm dying." The teachers were silent for a moment, taking it all in. Harry explained to them his muggle medicines. Then he told them that he wouldn't take his cap off, because of his hair. " Thank you for telling us, Harry. If you ever need to talk, my door is always open." Dumbledore kindly said. Professor McGonagall nodded her head in agreement. Harry thanked them and went upstairs to Gryffindor. He walked through the common room, where the other students were having a party and upstairs to his dormitory. He took off his robes, tie and shoes and lay on his bed, on top of the covers, in his shirt, socks and trousers. No sooner then five minutes later, he was joined by Ron and Hermione. "Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. "Nothing." Harry lied "Just a little tired." Hermione put her hand on his forehead and frowned as he shivered at the cold touch. "Harry, I think you have a fever." Hermione declared. Harry didn't hear her. His head was pounding. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his aching head. "Is your scar hurting, mate?" asked Ron, concerned. Harry opened his eyes. "No, just a headache. I'll be fine." He said, sitting up. "I think you should get some sleep." Said Hermione, taking his glasses off for him. Harry couldn't agree more. Hermione left, and Ron sat on his own bed. "You don't have to stay with me. I'm fine." Said Harry, closing the curtains around his bed. "No. I don't. But I want to." Replied Ron. Harry smiled, closing the last curtain. He made sure that no one could see in before taking his medication, removing his cap and going to sleep.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night. He could swear that he had heard someone in the common room. Harry slowly got up and quietly walked down to the common room. He saw Dobby sitting on the sofa, staring into space. "Dobby?" Dobby turned and saw Harry, and gasped. "Master Harry Potter, your hair! What happened?" _"Great."_ Thought Harry. _"Now Dobby knows."_ Dobby looked at him with sudden realization. "Does Harry Potter have…" Dobby asked. "Have what? What is it, Dobby?" Dobby looked around and twiddled his fingers before whispering " _Cancer?"_ Harry sighed and nodded. Dobby got up and helped him back upstairs to his bed. "Dobby, just… please don't tell anyone." Dobby crossed his heart. "Dobby promises, sir." He clicked his fingers and vanished.


	7. Quidditch

He Doesn't Deserve This

Part seven

Quidditch

The next few weeks passed by slowly. No one seemed to notice Harry sneaking away between classes or during meals to run to the bathrooms and be sick. His hair secret was also still a secret. One late-September morning, the trio was having breakfast in the great hall. Well, Ron and Hermione were. Harry was just picking at his bacon, not at all intending to eat it. For a while, Harry got on without anyone noticing that he wasn't eating, until Neville said, quite loudly, "Hey, Harry, why aren't you eating? Are you feeling all right?" The Gryffindor table went quiet, and Harry felt a hundred pairs of eyes watching him. Harry blushed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not all that hungry. Besides, It's the Slytherins who we need to worry about today, because after this quidditch match is finished, they'll wish they were never born!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and applause.

After breakfast, Harry went up to his dorm to retrieve his Transfiguration textbook. He was surprised to see Arabella waiting for him in the common room when he came back down. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Do you really think it's a good idea to play quidditch in your condition?" Harry was a bit taken back by Arabella's sudden outburst "Sorry, Bella, the team needs me." Harry replied. " First, don't call me 'Bella'. Second, you could get hurt. I mean, look at you! Don't think I can't see you holding onto the chair arm for support, Harry. You can barley walk, let alone ride a broomstick. Let Ginny take your place." Arabella half yelled at him. "If I miss the game and let Ginny play seeker, then what will I tell the team when they ask why I can't play?" Harry asked her. "The truth. At least tell the captain, Oliver Wood" She replied. "I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." Said Harry, looking down. "Come on, we'll be late for Transfiguration." Harry pulled her out of the common room and into the hallway. He adjusted his hat and they walked to class together.

One very long Transfiguration class later, Arabella went off on her free period and Harry, Hermione and Ron walked to Defense Against The Dark Arts. They took their seats moments before Professor Malfoy came in. He eyeballed the class, before saying, "Open your books to page 256. And Potter, take off that ridiculous hat. You've been wearing it non stop these past weeks and it's really gotten on my nerve." Harry surprised the class tremendously by saying, "No." Professor Malfoy's head quickly turned. "What did you say, boy?" Harry stood up and repeated, "No. I will not take my hat off." And with that, Harry packed up his things, grabbed his bag and left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Typical Potter, always looking for attention." He muttered. "Read through pages 256 to 261." He left the class with some work before going after Harry.

He found him in the third floor boy's bathroom. He was in a cubical, leaning over the toilet, reaching, but nothing coming out of his empty stomach. Lucius waited until he was finished before confronting him. "What was all of that about Potter? All this because of a stupid hat." Malfoy reached out and pulled the hat off of Harry's head and gasped. He stood back and took it all in. The once lively boy with raven locks and brilliant green eyes was now leaning against the toilet for support, bald, his eyes were grey and sad and he looked miserable and in pain. He had seen this before. Lucius stroked the boy's ash-colored face before saying, "It's cancer, isn't it?" Harry nodded before jumping up and leaning over the toilet again, reaching. Lucius Malfoy rubbed his back, and told him that everything was all right. But it wasn't. Cancer was very rare amongst wizards, and only half-blood and muggle born wizards and witches could contract it. It was one of the few diseases that couldn't be cured by potions and magic. When Harry had finished and could stand, Lucius handed him his cap and helped him stand up off the floor. They walked back to the classroom. They stopped just outside the door, "No one knows, do they?" asked Lucius. Harry shook his head. "Well, I won't tell them, then. You can leave your hat on during class, by the way." The two men entered the room, and for the rest of the period, acted as if nothing had happened.

Ron walked Harry to the Gryffindor quidditch change room. Harry was feeling a bit lightheaded, like he was going to pass out at any minute. Ron noticed how pale he was. "Hey, Harry, you okay, mate? You're white as a ghost." Harry nodded and let Ron go so he could find a seat to watch the game with Hermione and Arabella. Harry changed and sat with his head in his hands, breathing heavily. He mustered up all of his strength and walked out to the pitch, clutching his broomstick. He smiled and waved to the crowed like he usually did. He hoped that he would find and catch the snitch quickly so the game would be over and he could go and lay down. The game started and the fourteen players zoomed around the pitch. Draco was looking out for the snitch, while Harry was just focusing on staying on his broom. It was difficult in his condition to focus on anything, let alone fly on a broomstick with chasers and beaters whizzing around him. He decided that at halftime he would tell Oliver that he couldn't continue and get Ginny to take his place. But five minutes before halftime, Harry knew that he was going to either throw up, pass out or both. He started to fly to the ground, cursing at how far up he had flown. _"Please."_ Harry thought. _"Please let me make it to the ground."_ He made it to the ground, and not a moment too soon, for just as he touched down, his legs felt weak and he collapsed into a heap onto the floor.

Hermione screamed at the sight of her best friend passing out on the quidditch pitch. She leapt off the bleachers and ran towards Harry. Ron and Arabella were hot on her heels. She scrambled to his side and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his pulse. Dumbledore pushed her out of the way and looked over Harry, frowning. "Hagrid, carry Mr. Potter to the hospital wing." He instructed Hagrid, before turning to the professors, players and students. "All head of houses and prefects shall lead their houses back to their dormitories." Hermione approached Dumbledore and spoke up, "Headmaster, I want to come to the hospital with Harry." She said in a calm but stern voice. "He's been acting funny all term and I would like to know what is wrong with him." Dumbledore looked at her with sad eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but you must go back to Gryffindor with Professor McGonagall. But Mr. Wood, will you please accompany us?" Dumbledore said to the Gryffindor quidditch captain. Hermione glared at them both before turning around, pulling Ron and Arabella by their sleeves and marching back up to Gryffindor.

Once they were back, Arabella went to her Ancient Castles class while Hermione lead Ron up to Harry's dormitory, pulled out his trunk from under his bed and opened it. "Mione, what are you looking for?" asked Ron. "Answers." Replied Hermione. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go through Harry's stuff?" asked Ron, concerned for his friend's privacy. "Ronald Weasley. Are you not the least bit concerned about Harry?" Hermione snapped. "Course I'm concerned!" Ron yelled back. "And I'll have you know…" Ron continued before Hermione held up her hand, telling him to be quiet. She pulled Harry's black case with all of his muggle medicines in it and opened it. She gasped when she saw the half-empty pill bottles and the loaded injections. She tried to read them, but they made no sense to her. "There's something wrong with Harry." She said, turning to face Ron. "He did say that he was really sick over the summer. You don't think he's still sick, do you?" Ron said. "No, it can't be. He would have recovered by now. Unless its something really bad." Hermione worriedly said. "Tomorrow, if he's out of the hospital wing, we'll ask him what he had over the summer and what's wrong with him now. Ron agreed. Ron and Hermione went downstairs and saw Oliver Wood, his head in his hands, sitting by the fireplace. Hermione rushed over to him. "Oliver! How's Harry? Is he all right? What's wrong with him?" Hermione blurted out at him. Oliver looked up and solemnly said, "Harry woke up a few minutes after we arrived at the hospital wing. He's had to quit quidditch. Dumbledore says its because he's very ill, but Harry doesn't want anyone to know what it is yet." Hermione looked at Oliver, then to Ron. "I knew it." She said before setting off with Ron to find Harry.


	8. Finding Out

He Doesn't Deserve This

Part Eight

Finding Out

They found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table, alone in the great hall. Ron had to jog to keep up with Hermione's fast strides. Harry didn't even turn to look at them. He just kept staring down at his hands. "Harry," said Hermione quietly, "I think it's time you told us what's wrong with you." Harry looked up, wondering how his fiends knew. Hermione answered his question without him even having to ask. "We know there's something wrong with you. We found a black case filled with muggle pills and injections, and then Oliver told us that you had quit the quidditch team!" Harry looked up at his two best friends with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, guys. I would tell you, but I'm just not ready for anyone to know yet." And with that, Harry got up and left the great hall.

For a few days after that, Ron and Hermione payed close attention to Harry's strange behavior. Running off to the bathrooms during breaks, taking the pills from his case, and the way that Arabella acted so cautious around him. One day, Harry woke up feeling absolutely terrible. He tried to take his pills, but they kept coming back up. Harry knew it was time to start using the needles. He picked one up, took the cap off and very slowly injected it's contains into his bloodstream. He flinched at the pain. He finished up just as Neville and Seamus came into the bathroom for their showers. Harry hurriedly stuffed his black case into his robe pocket and ran out of the bathroom. Hermione and Ginny met him in the common room and he had to lean on Ginny for a few moments while the dizziness came and went. "Are you feeling ok, Harry? You don't look too good." Hermione asked. Harry opened his eyes, stood himself up and nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go." Harry didn't feel like breakfast, and Hermione noticed straight away. "See, I knew you weren't feeling well today. Why don't you go up to the hospital wing?" She asked. Harry turned and said, "I'm fine." And to prove his point, he picked up a piece of toast and took a few small bites, which seemed to please Hermione. He was just swallowing his forth bite when he felt his stomach lurch. Harry jumped up and started to run out of the great hall, hand clamped over his mouth. He ignored Draco's snicker from the Slytherin table, "Look everyone! Poor little Potter can't keep down his toast! How pathetic." Hermione threw him a look and got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. "Harry is very ill." She simply said before rushing out of the great hall to go find Harry, Ron, looking sad to have to part with his bacon, followed. They found Harry in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, leaning over a toilet, vomiting. Ron stayed by the taps because of his easy gag reflex, but Hermione walked right into the stall with Harry. She soothingly rubbed his back as he was sick. When he had finished, he nodded. Hermione reached over to flush the toilet and caught sight of what was inside. "Blood! Harry, you're vomiting blood!" She looked back at a confused Ron. "That's not good." She said. "Right, that's it, Harry. We're taking you up to the hospital wing weather you like it or not." Said Ron, helping Hermione lift Harry off the floor. Harry reluctantly agreed.

"What do you mean, we have to leave?" Ron exclaimed, shortly after arriving at the hospital wing, where madam Pomfrey had told them to go to class. "We're his _best friends_!" Ron was suddenly shoved to the side by Professor Snape as he walked over to Harry's bedside and started talking to him. "What! _Snape_ gets to stay! He hates Harry! Wait till Dumbledore hears about this!" Came Ron's voice from down the hall as Hermione pulled him away. Professor Snape handed Harry a Fever Reducer potion, Stomach Settler potion and a Headache potion. Harry gulped them down quickly, gagging at the taste. The potions made him sleepy. He took off his glasses and laid his head back on the pillow and closed his heavy eyes.

Harry was released from the hospital wing a few days later, on Christmas Eve, promising to rest for a few days. He made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. He lay on the sofa for a few hours, finishing his homework for the holidays. Finally, after a few hours, the Gryffindor common room started to fill with the students who were staying over the holidays, Fred and George Weasley, two fifth year girls, a third year boy, Ginny, Arabella, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staying. By the looks of things, the Weasleys, Arabella and Hermione must have been in a snowball fight, because they all came in with snow dripping off of them and flushed cheeks from the cold. Arabella went upstairs to shower, while Ron and Hermione saw Harry and rushed over. Harry was more then happy to put down his Charms textbook the three friends talked for a few hours. Harry felt really bad about keeping his secret from them. But he wasn't ready. Not yet. At about 5:15, Harry started to feel tired, but didn't want to spoil the fun. Hermione noticed this and said, "Close your eyes, Harry. Its ok, I know you're tired. Harry was glad that they didn't mind. He closed his eyes and listened to Hermione read aloud to him from _'Quidditch through the ages'._ After a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

Harry was awoken by Ron and Hermione's arguing half an hour later.

" _C'mon, Mione, he wouldn't want to miss Christmas dinner! Its his favorite meal of the year."_

" _Ronald Weasley, I told you, we are NOT waking him. He wasn't feeling at all well all of today. Didn't you notice?"_

" _Well, I guess he does look a little pale."_

" _A LITTLE? Look at him! He's white as a sheep. And I'm pretty sure he's also running a fever, the way he's shivering. I wish he would tell us what's wrong with him."_

" _Harry wouldn't want to miss Christmas Eve dinner. Would you?"_

" _If it means staying up here and looking after Harry, then yes, I would. But you are more than welcome to attend the feast yourself. And while you're down there, you can bring us up some food. When Harry is awake, I'm sure he would like some."_

" _No, what Harry wants is…"_

"Guys, shut up." Harry mumbled, sitting up.

"Harry! Are you all right? How are you feeling?" Asked Ron.

"Like I've been hit by a bus. Everything hurts."

"In that case, could you please tell this dunderhead," Hermione threw Ron a look, "That I am, once again, right."

"Mione's right, dunderhead." Harry sleepily replied, not really noticing what he had said. He just wanted to sleep.

"See, I told you." Hermione shot at Ron.

"He's just delirious. Everyone knows I'm the smartest wizard to ever walk Hogwarts." Said Ron, smugly. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but ended up in a series of coughs instead. He held his hand up to his mouth for nearly two minutes while he violently coughed. When he pulled away his hand, he felt something wet on it. ' _Must just be spit._ ' He thought. He looked down and gasped as he saw his hand. Blood. He was now coughing up blood as well as vomiting it. He quickly hid his hand from Hermione, who'd most likely have a fit if she saw the blood on it. She noticed the guilty look on his face and said, "What is it, Harry?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Harry quickly replied.

"No, you're not. Please, Harry, please tell us what's wrong with you. I'm so worried about you. I can't handle this, Harry." Hermione half yelled, silent tears running down her face.

Without intending to, or realizing what he was saying, Harry yelled back, "You're the one who can't handle it! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOT CANCER!" Harry exploded and ran out of the common room, leaving Hermione sobbing on the floor, Ron comforting her, close to tears. This couldn't be happening, Ron thought to himself. _"Harry's been through enough already! Screw cancer! He doesn't deserve this!"_ Ron sat on the floor with Hermione for nearly an hour, holding her close and telling her that everything was going to be all right. Arabella soon returned from the feast and saw Hermione and Ron. She said, "He told you, didn't he?" Hermione nodded and started to sob again. Professor McGonagall entered the room and saw her lion cubs crying on the floor. She noticed that the famous trio was missing somebody. She asked, "Where's Harry?"


	9. A Close Call

He doesn't deserve this

Part nine

A Close Call

All of Gryffindor house set about the castle, trying to find Harry. After an hour of searching, they still hadn't found Harry. Hermione and Arabella were crying so hard that Professor McGonagall sent them up to the hospital wing for a Calming Draught.

Ron was fighting back his tears. Harry was the best friend he had ever had. He didn't want to lose him.

Ron decided to take his broom out to the Quidditch pitch. But he didn't want to play Quidditch. He wanted, more than anything, to talk to Harry, and he knew that flying always made his best friend calm, so, with luck, he might find Harry there.

Harry was indeed on the Quidditch pitch, but not flying around. He was just sitting on the ground, pressing his fingers into the snow.

Ron quickly flew over and landed next to Harry. He sat down next to his best friend and said, "We've all been looking for you, mate." Harry didn't say anything.

"You gave Mione and Bella a good scare. They're in the hospital wing right now."

Harry looked up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want anyone to know. I wasn't ready."

"It's alright, mate. How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning of the summer." Harry replied.

"And, um, how are you getting your Chemotherapy? Is Pomfrey giving it to you, or do you floo back to St Mun…" Ron asked him, when Harry interrupted.

"Ron… I quit the Chemotherapy. I only had a 24% chance of living through it, anyway, and the pain was just unbearable."

Ron slowly nodded. "How long?"

Harry looked down at his fingers. "They said that I'd be lucky to make it to Christmas, so any day now."

Ron helped Harry stand up. "Then I'm here for you, mate. For however long you have left."

A few days later, Ron and Hermione were playing wizard's chess in the common room when they heard coughing from the fourth year boy's dormitory. "Harry must be awake." Ron said.

"We'll go get him." Said George, looking over at Fred. The twins went up to Harry's dorm.

"Harrykins, its time to get up…"

" Wakey, wakey."

Fred pulled the covers off of Harry's head. Harry managed to choke out,

"Can't…breathe…"

Ron and Hermione rushed up to the dormitory as quickly as they could after Fred and George came running down the stairs and into Professor McGonagall's private quarters.

"Harry, its okay." Hermione said, pulling Harry's head into her lap, silently crying. "You're going to be okay."

Harry smiled and said, "No, I'm not. I'll miss you." Harry closed his eyes.

"Harry, NO! Open your eyes, stay with me." Hermione was then shoved aside by McGonagall.

"Where's his case? His black case?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ron fished it out of Harry's trunk and gave it to the professor. He watched as she pulled out an injection and injected it's contains into the boy's bloodstream. He kept his eyes closed, but started breathing again. McGonagall breathed out a sigh of relief as she felt his pulse.

She transfigured a chair into a stretcher and put Harry on it. She levitated the stretcher and took Harry to the hospital wing, leaving a crying Hermione and shaking Ron, behind.

Professor McGonagall put Harry down on a bed and then rushed to find the Mediwitch. She came out of her office and cast a diagnostic spell over Harry.

"He has pneumonia, probably from sitting out in the snow for so long the other day…. I think its time. His lungs are already weak due to lack of white blood cells from the Leukemia…all I can do is hook him up to a cannula for oxygen and hope that he makes it through the night."

Dumbledore stood up during dinner and addressed the students.

"As some of you may have noticed, Harry Potter is not with us. I will now tell you why. Over the summer, Harry was diagnosed with a muggle disease called Acute Myeloid Leukemia, cancer. He is in a critical condition at the hospital wing and is not expected to live through the night."

The great hall was silent, except for Hermione's racking sobs. None of the students went to bed after the meal was over. They just sat, talking in the great hall.

Curfew came and went; yet none of the students had any intention of leaving, and the teachers didn't make them. Professor McGonagall transfigured the tables into rows of sleeping bags.

Dumbledore was touched at the sight of all the students, houses, muggleborns and pure bloods coming together as one, not for Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but simply for Harry, the boy who was fighting for his life on the other side of the castle.

At around 11pm, the students started to pray. They sang to God and asked him to look after Harry.

There wasn't a dry eye in the hall. Even Draco Malfoy was tearing up.

Before the students went to bed, Neville asked Dumbledore if he could say a few words. The headmaster agreed, surprised that this mere, shy boy had just volunteered to speak in front of the school.

"I just wanted to say, Harry was my first friend here. And he was the best friend I could ever ask for. He was so brave. He always used to stick up for me, no matter what. I think you will all agree with me when I say, Harry's heart beat for all of us. He doesn't deserve this." Neville had to stop as tears flooded his face.

"That was beautiful, Neville." Hermione told him before getting into her sleeping bag and falling asleep.

Madam Pomfrey was very happy with Harry's progress. He had survived through the night, thankfully and was recovering well from the pneumonia. Hermione and Ron got a message during Potions, saying:

 _Dear Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley_

 _Please find your way to the hospital wing immediately._

 _Madam Pomfrey_

Hermione and Ron got permission from Professor Snape to leave the class and report to the hospital wing.

Hermione's heart was beating fast. She didn't know weather her best friend was alive or not. As soon as they walked into the hospital wing, they saw Harry sitting up in a bed near Madam Pomfrey's office. Ron and Hermione rushed to his bedside.

"Harry! You're alright!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'm much better." Harry lied. At this point, he would die any day now. The pneumonia hadn't done him any good either, since now he couldn't even breathe on his own


	10. Sirius Black

He Doesn't Deserve This

Part ten

Sirius Black

A few days later, Harry had recovered from the pneumonia and was released from the hospital wing.

During breakfast, Hedwig delivered Harry a letter from his godfather.

 _Harry_

 _I have my Azkaban trial tomorrow. I was hoping that you would come and speak for me, clear my name. Please send back soon._

 _Sirius_

Harry turned over the page and wrote:

 _Sirius,_

 _I would love to speak at your trial. I will be there, I promise._

 _Harry_

Harry gave the letter back to Hedwig, who flew off to deliver it to Sirius.

The next day, Harry woke up feeling sick. He groaned and instantly knew that it was going to be one of his bad days. He pulled out a needle and gave it to himself and then swallowed a couple of pills. Harry slowly got up and went to the bathroom for his shower.

After showering, he headed down to the great hall for breakfast, where he ate nothing. Instead, he planned his speech for his godfather's trial. He suddenly felt his empty stomach lurch and dropped his quill. Feeling all eyes were on him, Harry raced to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Harry was still sitting on the floor. He could barley walk. He checked his watch. Ignoring the fact that it hadn't yet been long enough for him to take more medications, Harry swallowed some more pills. He was going to show up for Sirius' trial, no matter what.

Dragging himself out of the bathroom and through the hallway, Harry ignored the other students staring at him. The feeling that he was going to pass out had made a reappearance.

He walked as quickly as he could, bumping into Professor Malfoy. Harry mumbled an apology and continued to stagger down the hall. His legs were shaking and he was very heavily tempted to collapse. But he had to make it to Sirius' trial. He was going to get there if it was the last thing he did.

Professor Malfoy took one look at the boy and decided that he needed to be in the hospital wing, if not, at least in bed. He was debating weather to go to Harry and help him up to the hospital wing or go and find one of his friends, since he would probably be more comfortable with one of them then with him.

Harry then passed out on the floor, answering Lucius's question. He hurried over to Harry and shook him awake.

"Harry, I need you to stand up so I can take you to the infirmary."

Harry sat up and looked around. "I'm fine. Please, let me go. I need to be somewhere important."

"Harry, at the moment, the most important thing is your health, and you are not going anywhere but the hospital wing."

Harry tried to protest, but somehow lost consciousness again. Malfoy sighed and picked up the sick boy and carried him to the hospital wing.

 _During the trial…_

Sirius anxiously looked around. There was no sign of Harry.

A tear ran down his face as the doors were bolted and the trial began. He decided that he would Floo to Hogwarts to find Harry if he was released.

 _At St Mungo's…_

Harry woke up in a hospital bed. He remembered Sirius' trial and called for the Mediwitch, who came in and gave him some potions. She explained what had happened and he asked if he could go back to Hogwarts. The Mediwitch agreed that he could Floo back for an hour to tell everyone where he was and gather a few things.

Harry slowly dressed and then stepped into the fireplace.

"Gryffindor common room."

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the common room. Ron, Hermione and Arabella ran up to him.

"Where have you been?" Arabella asked, hugging him.

"We've all been worried!" Hermione added

"Never mind that. Quick, Harry if you hurry you can just make it to the great hall before dinner is finished!" Ron quickly informed him, earning himself a slap from Hermione.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"In the great hall with Remus Lupin. He was found not guilty! Isn't that great, Harry? Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked as harry rushed out of the portrait hole and towards the great hall.

When he saw Sirius, he felt guilty. Harry ran towards him, planning what he was going to tell him.

"Sirius, I'm really sorry, but I…" Sirius interrupted Harry.

"What you did was horrible, Harry. Telling me that you would show up and then trying to make up an excuse for why you were a no show? I'm done with you, Harry. You can go live with the Dursleys for all I care, but I will not have my life ruined again because of a Potter who only cares about himself." And with that, Sirius stormed out of the great hall, Remus close behind him, leaving Harry in tears.

Draco Malfoy, whom had been eating dessert while this reunion had been happening, went over to Harry.

"Are you alright, Potter?" He asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I have a headache, I feel dizzy, and think I'm going to either pass out or throw up." He said, wondering why the Slytherin boy was being so nice to him.

"Right then, off to the hospital wing."

Draco let Harry lean on him while they journeyed to the hospital wing. When they got there, Madam Pomfrey helped Harry Floo to St Mungo's. The last thing that Harry saw before the green flames transported him to the hospital was Draco smiling at him.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10

"Remus, I think I went too hard on Harry, I didn't even let him explain." Sirius said. Remus agreed.

"Let's go and find him then." Said Remus, getting up and motioning for Sirius to follow him. Just then, the door opened and Dumbledore and Lucius came in.

"Albus," Said Sirius, "Have you seen Harry anywhere?"

"Ah, young Harry. Yes, it's a shame, knowing there's nothing we can do for him. But at least we can hold his hand and be there for him." Dumbledore said, wiping away a tear.

"Albus, what are you talking about? What's wrong with Harry?" Sirius asked, his fear growing for the safety of his Prongslet.

"Didn't he tell you? He told me he was going to tell you after your trial."

"He never got the chance, I was yelling at him. Oh, god, Albus, what have I done?"

"You nitwit!" Said Lucius Malfoy. "All that was on Potter's mind was your trial. Today happened to be one of his bad days, but he still tried to get to your stupid Azkaban trial! He passed out while he was walking to the school's Floo fireplace. Well, if you must know, he is dying from cancer."


	11. Dying and Goodbyes

**Author's Note: I have decided to write and post these next few chapters in small parts. I would explain but I don't want to spoil it for any of you.**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, I am totally JKR and I am a godzillionare. Like usual, Harry Potter belongs to the gorgeous JK Rowling (Not me) and I am not making any money from this.**

Part 11

Dying and Goodbyes

Sirius felt his heart shatter. Why, of all the people, did Harry have to have cancer? He fell to the floor, sobs racking throughout his body. He had already lost James. "I feel terrible about the way I treated him. I just yelled at him while he stood there, crying. I should have noticed that he was pale and sick. What kind of godfather am I?" Sirius didn't care who heard him. He just wanted to get to his Prongslet. "Where is he?"

Harry was dying in St Mungo's. The healer had taken one look at him and immediately gotten him into bed. Harry knew that he was dying, and he was okay with it. He just wanted to see his friends one last time. And confess to Hermione that he loved her.

But he really wanted to see Sirius. Despite the incident earlier, he just wanted Sirius to hold him while he died.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey had just told Sirius that Harry was in St Mungo's. Sirius used the Floo network to Floo there.

He was then taken to Harry's room in the Intensive Care Unit. Sirius gasped at what he saw.

Harry was deathly pale, lying in the bed with the sheets tangled; his face was flushed and covered in sweat. He had no hair and his brilliant green eyes were full of misery and pain. But the most surprising thing to Sirius was that Harry smiled at him when he saw him.

"Oh, my Harry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I feel terrible! I shouldn't have yelled at you, and you have every right to hate me."

Harry smiled at him and said, "I don't hate you, Sirius. I love you. You are my only family I have left. And family forgives each other. I'm sorry I wasn't at your trial."

Sirius felt his heart melt at Harry's speech. "Oh, Harry, my pup, you don't need to apologize for anything at all. I will _always_ love you. You remind me so much of James. Whenever I look at you, I see a little bit of James, and a little bit of Lily. God, Harry, I'm so freaking scared right now! I don't want to lose you."

Just then, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny came in. Sirius winked at Harry.

"I'll give you guys some time alone."

Molly came running over to him and pulled him into a gentle but loving embrace. He let her cry into his shoulder.

"Ron told us yesterday… Harry, dear, I'm so sorry."

The Weasleys stayed for nearly an hour. When they saw that Harry was practically falling asleep on them, they started to leave.

"You guys go on, we'll meet you at the car." Ron said, looking at Ginny, who nodded.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and left her two youngest children with Harry. Ginny went up to Harry and said,

"Thank you for saving my life. I will miss you so much, Harry." Ginny gently kissed his forehead. She left the room, wiping away a tear.

"Mione and me will come and see you tomorrow, mate." Ron started to walk towards the door when he heard Harry weakly call out,

"Ron?"

Ron turned around. "Yeah?"

Harry smiled and said, "Hermione and I."

Ron laughed and waved goodbye to Harry, who soon fell asleep.


	12. Arabella

**A/N: I know that this is really short, but I couldn't find any way to add the next chapter in. but shorter chapters mean more! Thank you for all of your kind reviews, it means a lot.**

 **RIP Alan Rickman. You will always be remembered as Professor Snape.**

Part 12

Arabella

Harry woke up the next day, knowing that it would probably be his last.

Over the past few hours of the night, he had grown weaker and weaker. His breathing was so shallow that he couldn't even talk. He was dying.

Sirius sat next to him and held his hand. Harry had never felt so loved. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Are you sure about this, Sirius?" Harry heard Remus' voice and woke up.

"I'm sure. I will do anything for my pup."

Sirius looked over at Harry and saw that he was awake.

"Ah, Harry, don't mind us. Can we get you anything? Painkillers? A drink?"

Harry, unable to speak, shook his head no.

"Alright then. Your friend Arabella is here. Shall I let her in? No, don't try to sit up, Harry. I'll raise the bed."

Sirius raised the bed so that Harry was in a sitting position. He went over to the door and looked at Harry for approval. Harry nodded and Sirius opened the door.

"He's awake, you can see him now. He can hear you, but can't talk to you." Sirius said to Arabella.

Remus and Sirius left and sat outside to give Harry and Arabella some privacy.

Arabella looked at Harry and started to cry. She sat next to Harry on the bed. Harry pulled her head into his lap and stroked her hair.

He remembered that Hermione had done this for him when he had stopped breathing and it had calmed him down.

They sat together for nearly an hour, Arabella telling Harry funny stories about what the Weasley twins had done at dinner the evening after he had left.

"They put Exploding Candy on the puddings. Not the type that you eat, the type that explodes when you touch it. There was pudding all over the great hall. You should have seen Snape. He dragged them into the corridor by their ears!"

Harry smiled at the thought of Professor Snape covered in pudding.

Soon, a Mediwitch came in and told Arabella that Harry needed his potions, and that he would have to sleep. Arabella stood up off the bed and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Harry felt awful that he didn't have the energy to hug her back. Arabella left the room, tears streaming down her face. Harry took his potions and fell asleep, not knowing if he was going to wake up.


	13. Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Harry somehow made it through his nap without dying. He woke up and his hands flew to his face. He felt an oxygen mask and looked over at a blurry Sirius.

Sirius saw that he was awake and handed him his glasses.

"You stopped breathing while you were asleep, pup. We nearly lost you."

Harry heard a nurse come in and he tried to sit up.

"Harry James Potter, don't you even _dare_ try and sit up." The healer nurse exclaimed at him. "You nearly died an hour ago. Now, I'm afraid that you'll find that you don't have the energy to sit up and talk. I'm just going to change your IV bag and then you have some visitors."

While the nurse changed his IV, Harry wondered who his visitors were. He soon found out.

The nurse left and motioned for the guests to come in. Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnston, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Fred and George Weasley all surrounded his bed. His former Quidditch teammates.

"Hey Harry. The healer told us that you couldn't talk. Lucky we have Fred and George here then. They'll talk your ears off. The pair of 'em wouldn't shut up the whole way here." Katie said, playfully punching Fred's arm.

Harry smiled. It was great to have the team here with him.

The team sat with Harry and talked to him for nearly two hours. Oliver, whom hadn't said much at all, spoke up.

"Would you guys mind if I had a minute alone with Harry?"

The team filed out of the door. Harry heard them quietly talking outside.

"Harry, I know that you're dying. But I spoke to the nurse and she said that you have a 2% chance of recovering if you go back to the treatments. Listen, Harry, I know that 2% isn't a lot, but it's enough. I know what you're going through"

" _No you don't. You've never had cancer."_ Harry thought to himself, wondering where Wood was going with this.

"I had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia when I was four. I was also given a 2% survival rate. I went through with treatments and then went into remission. I am now NEC (No Evidence of Cancer) for 13 years. Harry, you're the best seeker we've ever had. The new kid, Colin Creevy, is rubbish. But, I don't want you to recover just for Quidditch. I want you to recover because you are my friend. Will you go back to treatments?"

Harry was amazed. Wood had cancer too? It broke his heart, but he couldn't go through with treatments.

Harry slowly shook his head.

Then, Wood did something Harry would never forget. Wood started to cry.


	14. Draco

Harry was shocked. He had never seen Oliver cry before.

Harry awkwardly reached out his hand and patted Wood's shoulder. Wood looked up.

"Its okay, Harry. It's your decision. I wasn't expecting you to say yes anyway."

Harry heard an unexpected and familiar voice.

"I wish to speak to Potter. Alone."

Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, yeah. We were just leaving now. Goodbye, Harry. We'll all miss you." Oliver said, speaking for the whole team, before wiping away a tear, glaring at Malfoy and leaving.

Harry raised his bed into a seating position. Draco sat on the end of his bed.

"Rather nice little room you got yourself, Potter. Next time I'm in St. Mungos, I'll demand a room like this." Draco stated, looking around.

"I never get rooms like this," Draco continued. "I'm always put in a ward, with complete strangers! But, of course, famous Potter gets his own room. And article in the paper."

" _I'm in the Daily Profit?"_ Harry thought to himself. Draco caught his confused look.

"What? You haven't seen it? I have it here. Front page and everything." Draco said, pulling a newspaper out of his bag and handing it to Harry.

 _ **The Boy-Who-Lived Is Dying**_

 _During the summer, Harry James Potter, age 14, was diagnosed with a muggle disease called Acute Myeloid Leukemia, cancer._

 _Potter is currently dying in St Mungos. He will be missed in the Wizarding World._

Underneath the article, there was a picture of Harry laying in a bed in St Mungos. Harry wondered when that had been taken. He handed the paper back to Draco, who stuffed it back into his bag.

"Listen, Potter, I know we never got along much in first year…and second and third year. But we're big boys now. We've grown up. And I know that I'll probably still tease you, and you'll still tease me, but lets put our past behind us, so, friends, Harry?"

Draco held out his hand for Harry to shake. He did. That was the first time that Draco had called him by his first name.

"You don't say much, do you?" Draco teased, smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back.

Draco stayed with Harry until he fell asleep. Draco checked the time. 1:30. He had been here for nearly two hours.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, Harry. Why I've been so awful to you and your friends. Why I'm not proud of my father. I'll tell you all about it when I see you again." Draco whispered to a sleeping Harry before creeping out of the room, turning off the light on his way out.


	15. Ron

**A/N: Hey guys please check out my new story, The Wizard Games, a Harry Potter and Hunger Games crossover.**

 **Thanks!**

Harry slipped in and out of consciousness several times while he was asleep. Harry heard someone sit down in the chair next to his bed.

Not having the energy to open his eyes, Harry reached out a hand towards the person.

The person grabbed and held his hand.

"Hey, mate." It was Ron.

Harry could tell by Ron's voice that he was trying to swallow his tears. He opened his eyes, wincing in pain.

A tear escaped Ron's eye and fell down his face. Harry squeezed Ron's hand.

Ron looked at Harry and lost it. Harry was ghastly pale, his once brilliant green eyes now had a touch of grey in them and they were full of pain. His fringe was matted down with sweat. The heart monitor next to him was beeping. The oxygen mask strapped to Harry's face was making a small whooshing noise as it fed Harry with air. Harry had looked fine just yesterday!

Ron started to cry uncontrollably. He pushed his face into the bed and sobbed. Harry closed his eyes. The stayed like this for about half an hour. Ron silently crying while Harry held his hand. After a while, Harry went unconscious. Ron looked up when Harry's grip on his hand relaxed.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't respond. Ron panicked for a minute. He thought that Harry had died. But the steady beeping of the heart monitor reassured him that Harry was just unconscious, not dead.

Something snapped inside of Ron, seeing his best friend have the life sucked out of him because of some freaking illness. He was Harry freaking Potter, the boy who had defeated the most powerful dark wizard before he was one! And here he was, dying in a hospital bed. Because of cancer.

"I'm so mad, Harry! I'm not mad with you, I'm mad with this cancer. You can't die! You're freaking fourteen! You've got your whole life ahead of you! We were supposed to get into shitloads of trouble and serve detention for months together! We were supposed to cheat on our O.W.L.S together! Make fun of Hermione's boyfriend together! Graduate from Hogwarts together! And I don't want to do any of those things without you, Harry. You are my best friend! You were going to be the one to drive me home when I was drunk, and help me through the hangovers! You were going to talk sense into me whenever I had an argument with my girlfriend! You were going to be the best man at my wedding, Harry! You were going to be the godfather of my children. You were going to be there, in my life, Harry. YOU WERE GOING TO BE THERE! I don't want to see a world without you, Harry. Say something! I'm giving up on you! Please, please, Harry, wake up and talk to me, Harry. Please."

Ron was in heavy tears now. Harry was still unconscious.

"I'm so freaking scared Harry. This is the most scared I've ever been in my life. Remember in first year when you got the stone and were in hospital for three days? I thought that was the most scared that I have and ever would be. Seeing you unconscious in a hospital bed. But that time, I knew you would wake up. It's different this time, because I know that at some point of this freaking illness, you will go to sleep and never wake up. And I'm scared, Harry. I've been scared since you told us that night in the common room. I have never been more scared. Not when the Devil's Snare was chocking me to death, not when the giant white queen was coming towards me, ready to swing, not even when dad's car landed in the Whomping Willow. Those things were over too quickly for me to be truly scared of them. But losing you… my biggest fear is turning to reality."

Ron sat with Harry for another half hour. The mediwitch came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should leave, now, sweetheart. He has some other visitors waiting for him."

Ron nodded and stood up.

"He must be a very special friend for you to care that much about him."

Ron nodded. "Harry's my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better one. Not in my darkest daydream."

Ron stepped out of Harry's room, looking over his shoulder and taking one last look at his best friend.

As soon as he stepped into the hallway, Ron felt Hermione's arms around him. He let her cry into his chest for a while. When she pulled away, Ron said'

"You should go in and see him now, Mione. He probably wants you there with him for as long as he has left."

Hermione nodded and pushed open the door to Harry's room, not knowing that her life would change forever.


	16. Hermione

Hermione quietly slipped into Harry's room. She fought to hold back her tears.

It hurt to see her best friend dying in a hospital bed. She felt as if a thousand daggers had been plunged deep into her heart.

Hermione sat on the end of Harry's bed. She grabbed his hand and held it.

Harry woke up a few minutes later. Hermione smiled at him. He saw her crying and looked up at her with worried eyes.

Hermione sniffed and wiped away a tear. She smiled down at Harry.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm okay."

Harry nodded and laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

Hermione took his glasses off for him and put them on the bedside table.

She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his flushed cheeks.

Harry heard her start to cry again. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. She let herself sob.

Harry pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder, taking in his warm, loving scent for the last time.

"God, Harry. I don't want to lose you. I can't live without my best friend. Please don't die." She said, crying even harder.

Harry felt helpless. He couldn't do anything about him dying, but he didn't want Hermione to feel like this.

"I remember when you told us, that night in the common room. I'm sorry that I pressured you into telling us that you had cancer. I was just so worried about you…when you got sick on the train…those letters you wrote me over the summer…you passing out on the Quidditch pitch…finding those pills and needles in your trunk…you having to run out of the great hall to be sick…you having Pneumonia…and now. Now I'm really scared. I have never seen you this sick before. Never seen you so sick you couldn't keep anything down, or even get out of bed, or stay awake for more then an hour…not even in second year when you caught Dragon Pox, or last year when you had Wizard's Flu. Even then you found some way to annoy the shit out of both Ron and I. But now… I just want you to get better, Harry."

Harry had tears in his eyes. It killed him to see his best friend in so much pain. And he knew that it was because of him.

He felt like a grenade. One day, he will explode, and hurt everyone around him. And it felt like his job to minimize the casualties.

Harry felt his air getting thinner. He knew that he was dying, and that the doctors couldn't heal him, only extend his short life. He was fine with dying. But there was one thing that he wanted to do before he died.

Hands shaking slightly, Harry pulled the oxygen mask off his face. He let it drop to the ground. He looked up at Hermione before closing his eyes. Harry took his last, painful, breath and used it to say,

"I," he felt slightly shaky and knew he was running out of time. "You." He quickly breathed out and finished.

Hermione was puzzled. "I you?" she thought to herself.

"Harry, what does 'I, you' mean? You what?"

But Harry was unconscious again.

Hermione suddenly noticed how quiet it was. She felt uneasy. Then she realized.

Harry's heart monitor wasn't beeping.

 **Hey guys**

 **I know what you're all thinking, but no. This is not the last chapter I am working on the next one now. Thank you all for being supportive. Please follow/fave/review it means a lot, even to just type "Good story" in the reviews, it makes the author's day.**

 **Thanks for being so lovely!**


	17. Sirius

A wave of panic rushed through Hermione. Her first instinct was to go and find a nurse or doctor, but instead, she went with her second instinct; clinging on to Harry. She threw her arms around him and started whispering in his ear,

"Stay with me, Harry, wake up, don't go. Please."

Just then, five nurses came into the room. Two of them pulled Hermione off of Harry.

"NO! HARRY! NO! PLEASE, NO!" Hermione was sobbing now. The two nurses pulled Hermione into the hallway. Ron stood up when he saw Hermione.

Hermione turned to face Ron.

"He wasn't breathing, Ron, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't breathing, his heart stopped, Ron…"

Hermione was sobbing so hard now she couldn't finish what she was saying. Ron pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Mione. He's very sick, remember? We knew he was going to die eventually. He won't be in any more pain. He can rest now. And one day, we'll see him again. In his condition, he's lucky to have lasted this long."

… **..**

The nurses somehow got Harry's heart to start again. But they all knew that soon, it would stop again…for good.

"Can we see him?" Hermione asked when the nurses came into the hallway.

"I'm very sorry dear, but in his condition, its family only."

Hermione looked beat.

"I'm so sorry, dear. Was he your boyfriend?"

Hermione wiped away a tear.

"No, but I love him. In fact, I was planning on asking him to go with me to the Yule Ball, but then he started throwing up blood and was kept in the hospital wing. Then, I planned to ask him to go with me for dinner just after Sirius' Azkaban trial, but then he was taken here. I never got the chance to tell him I loved him. And now it's too late."

Sirius, who pushed past them into Harry's room, interrupted them.

When Sirius saw Harry, his heart sank and he knew what he had to do. But he wanted to spend a few minutes with his pup first.

"Harry, you remind me so much of James. You're his spitting image, other then your mother's eyes. You know, when we were in third year, Remus and I used Polyjuice Potion to change into Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet and we told James that he had been kicked out of Hogwarts because he was annoying the shit out of everyone by constantly rambling on about Lily Evens. He nearly passed out. But the potion wore off while we were telling him to pack his bags. He as so pissed at us! He got us back though…"

Sirius told Harry stories from his childhood for nearly two hours. When Harry's breathing got shallow, Sirius knew it was time.

He stood up and pulled out his wand. He stroked Harry's soft hair and whispered, "I'm really sorry, Harry, but I can't sit and watch you die.

He pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Transferre Morbo"

 **Hi guys**

 **There will be more, im just writing two stories at the moment. (Please check out The Wizard Games)**

 **What do you think Sirius did? First person to guess wins a shout out!**

 **Please review! I want to know if you guys like it!**

 **Thanks!**


	18. A funeral and love

**Authors note: Congratulations to DancingPotterhead2.0 for guessing what Sirius had done. Now, onwards!**

… **..**

Harry groggily opened his eyes.

" _Why aren't I dead? I remember I stopped breathing last night."_ Harry thought to himself. He pressed the nurse call button.

Thirty seconds later, a nurse walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Um, actually, the best I've felt since last school year, before I had cancer. I- I thought I was dying. My cancer was terminal."

The nurse looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

'Last night, your godfather, Sirius Black, used a spell. A spell that hasn't been used for nearly a century. He used the Transferre Morbo spell, and he used that spell to transfer your cancer to his body. He cured you of cancer, but gave it to himself instead."

Harry's eyes filled with alarm.

"W-Where is he now?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, the cancer killed him. He died just a few hours ago. He must love you so much to sacrifice himself for you."

Harry started sobbing. He cried and cried. He had no one now, when he had found out that he had a godfather, he saw a small sliver of hope in the darkness of his life. But now that small sliver of hope was turned to ice. He was alone now. He would have to live with the Dursleys again. His world was tuned upside down.

"Now, Harry, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

…..

"So, let me get this straight…Sirius died to save you?" Ron asked Harry, a few hours after he had been released from the Intensive Care Unit and put in a ward.

"Yeah. He did. He used some spell to transfer my cancer to himself. I'm now cancer free."

"And… the cancers gone for sure?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down at his lap.

"Actually, there is a small chance the cancer will come back. Sirius put me into remission, but there is a chance I will relapse. But according to the nurse, there's only a 6% chance that could happen."

Hermione smiled.

"Then we won't let it happen."

…..

A few days later, Harry was released from the hospital, with warnings to take it easy.

He returned to Hogwarts that same day. It felt cool to have the Hogwarts Express to himself. Cool, but lonely.

When the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station, Harry barley stepped out of the train before he was picked up. Yes. Picked up.

"Harry! Yer back! I've bin so worried bout yeh! Ow are yeh? Hagrid asked Harry, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine, just a little drowsy from the medications."

"O'course yeh are. Well, Dumbledore don't expect yeh to start classes today anyway. Come on, get in the boat. I'll take yeh back to the castle."

Harry nearly fell asleep in the boat on the way across the lake.

Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower and gave the fat lady the password that Hermione had told him while she was visiting the hospital. He lay on the couch in front of the crackling log fire. He only planned to close his eyes for a few minutes, but sleep soon overcame him.

…..

Harry woke up to Ron and Hermione arguing a few hours later.

"You had better not wake him up, Ronald. McGonagall will kill you."

"I'm just looking, Mione. I'm not going to jump up and down on him."

"Well I should hope not, you weigh a ton." Harry said, sitting up.

"Harrykins, did these numpties wake you?" George asked him. Fred laughed.

"Harry… Sirius' funeral is tomorrow… Ron and I were planning on going…only if you want to go, and if you want company." Hermione said, not wanting to say too much on the topic in case Harry got upset.

"No, no, I want to go and I want you to come with me."

…..

Sirius' funeral was held in the great hall. Once everyone was seated, Harry stood up and walked towards the stage. He looked at Sirius in the coffin.

"Hi. My name is Harry. I was Sirius' godson. It should have been me in that coffin. This should have been my funeral. I'll tell you why."

Harry paused before continuing.

"Last summer, I was diagnosed with a muggle disease called Acute Myeloid Leukemia, a type of cancer. It is only possible for half blood and muggle born wizards to contract cancer, so Sirius wouldn't have gotten it if I didn't. But since I am a half blood, it was possible for me to get cancer. A few days ago, I was dying in St. Mungo's. Sirius came and used a spell to transfer my cancer to himself. He died for me. So I'd like us all to have a minute silence to honor the brave Marauder, Padfoot."

The hall was silent. Harry whispered to himself, "Mischief Managed."

After the funeral, when everyone was talking, Harry went and found Hermione.

"Hey, Mione, can we talk real quick."

Hermione smiled. She loved it when he called her 'Mione.'

"Sure Harry. Go on."

"Not here, lets go to the room of requirements."

Harry and Hermione rushed to the room of requirements. Inside, the room was set in a romantic scene, with a big, red sofa sitting in front of a lit fireplace. Harry went and sat on the sofa and motioned for Hermione to sit down next to him.

"Hermione, do you remember what I said to you when I was dying, just before my heart stopped?"

Hermione nodded. "You said 'I you."

Harry smiled. "Love." He said.

It took Hermione a while to figure out what he meant. "I you love?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "I thought you were the smartest witch." He said, teasingly. "Ow, okay, I'm just kidding, no need to hit me."

Harry stopped smiling and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione was stunned. "I- I love you too, Harry."

"Prove it." Harry said, smiling.

Hermione pulled him off the couch into a standing position. Then, she did what she had wanted to do since first year.

She kissed him.

It was magical, just the two of them, the crackling log fire, the sweet taste of Hermione's lips, they were in heaven.

Then, Ron walked in on them.

"What…did…I…just…walk…in…on?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Clearly, you have never seen someone kiss before." Hermione shot back at him, giving him a rude hand gesture with her middle finger.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Come on, Harry, let's go elsewhere." Hermione said, pushing past Ron.

"Well, are you coming? I haven't finished snogging you yet."

Harry smiled. He followed Hermione, knowing that everything was going to be okay now.

 **THE END**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **I am thinking of writing a sequel, where Harry's cancer relapses. How will Hermione take it? Let me know in the reviews if you liked this chapter, and if I should write a sequel. Keep your eyes out!**

 **Thank you for being amazing readers and I will miss writing this story. (until the sequel!) You guys are the reason that this story exists. Without readers, there would be no story.**

 **Thanks! I love you guys!**


	19. Sequel: One Last Wish chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to "He doesn't deserve this." You don't have to read the original but it will make more sense. If you haven't read the original then I would recommend you leave this story and go and read it. But here are a few facts about this story:**

 **Harry had Acute Myeloid Leukemia in his fourth year. He is going into his fifth year now.**

 **Sirius used a spell to transfer Harry's cancer to himself. He is dead.**

 **Harry's cancer has a 6% chance of relapsing.**

 **Harry is living with Remus Lupin.**

 **Harry is dating Hermione Granger.**

 **Arabella Pine has moved to America. She will not make any appearances in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to JKR. I am not making any money from this.**

Ron Weasley was usually a sound sleeper. He never got nightmares. So all of the Weasleys were surprised when they awoke to screaming and crying coming from his room at two o'clock on the warm summer morning.

Mrs. Weasley was awake and hurrying up the stairs before Mr. Weasley was even out of bed. Having seven children, she was used to this routine.

Mrs. Weasley had reached Ron's room to find him silently crying in his sleep. She went over to her youngest son and gently tried to wake him.

"Ron, sweetheart, its ok, you were dreaming, its alright." She whispered in a soothing voice.

This caused Ron to wake up with a start.

"NO! NO! HARRY, HARRY NO! PLEASE! NO!" he screamed as he woke, before he broke down sobbing.

"Shhh, Ron, sweetie, it's alright, Harry is fine. Its ok, baby." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Ron close to her. She knew that his dream must have been bad, since he had not let her call him 'baby' since he had turned fifteen.

"I- I saw H- Harry, h-he was d- dying. His c-cancer came b-back!" Ron stuttered, still sobbing into his mum's shoulder.

"Harry is fine, Ron. You saw him just yesterday."

"No, no he was in the hospital! His cancer, it came back! He is dying! Mum, Harry is dying!" Ron said. He was working himself up into quite a state.

"How about I go and floo call Harry? I'll bring him back here and then you can see that he is fine. But I must tell you, Remus won't be happy when I arrive in their living room at two in the morning."

" I don't care. I need to see Harry. I need to know that he is okay." Ron said, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

"Alright. Percy, dear, would you go downstairs and make your brother a cup of tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked Percy. He nodded and went downstairs. "And the rest of you can go back to bed. You too, Arthur. You have work tomorrow. " She said to Fred, George, Ginny and Mr. Weasley, whom had gathered at the door.

Mrs. Weasley hurried to the downstairs living room and went over to the fire. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked into the green flames, shouting, "Remus Lupin's house."

Remus was sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when Mrs. Weasley gave him the fright of his life.

"Bloody hell, Molly. What brings you here at two in the morning?"

"Sorry, but Ron woke up screaming and crying a few minutes ago. He said that Harry was dying. He wanted me to come here and fetch Harry for him, if that's alright with you, of course."

Just as Remus was about to answer, they heard a door open upstairs.

"What's going on?" Harry lazily mumbled, putting his glasses on.

"Harry, dear, Ron's had a nightmare. He woke up screaming and crying."

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"Yes, I think he'll be fine, but would you mind coming over for a bit?"

"Of course, but how about he comes here instead? He can spend the night. If that's okay with you, Remus."

"Yes, that's fine with me." Said Remus. He loved having Harry's friends over, since it reminded him of his childhood. The house was never empty since Remus adopted Harry at the beginning of summer.

"I'll floo home and fetch Ron." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Wait, can I come too? I want to make sure he's okay." Said Harry.

When Harry and Mrs. Weasley arrived at the burrow, Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly sipping a cup of tea. He jumped up when he saw Harry and ran over, embracing his best friend in a hug.

"Harry, you were dead, the- the cancer…"

"Ron, Ron look at me." Said Harry, grabbing Ron by the shoulders. Ron made eye contact with Harry. "The cancers gone. And its not coming back. Now, go upstairs and pack an overnight bag."

While Ron was upstairs, Ginny came down to see what was going on.

"Hi, Ginny." Said harry when she came into the kitchen. "Having a nice summer?"

Ginny stared at him for a few seconds, before turning and bolting back upstairs.

"Was it something I said?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"No, not at all, dear. I think she is jealous that you and Hermione are together. How are things with you two anyway?"

"Brilliant." Said Harry. "We've both fancied each other since first or second year. I actually have plans to meet her in Diagon Alley tomorrow. She'll be most exited to see Ron."

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm great. No Evidence of Cancer for nearly a month now."

"Oh, that's just lovely." Mrs. Weasley said. A few seconds later, Ron was back, with a large overnight bag.

"Bloody hell, Ron, how long are you planning on staying?" Harry asked when he saw the size of Ron's bag.

Ron playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Alright then, mum. We'll be off. See you tomorrow evening."

And with that, Harry and Ron stepped into the green flames.

When they stepped out at Remus and Harry's house, Harry went straight towards the armchair and sat down. The floo powder flames had given him a pounding headache. Harry laid his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths.

Ron and Remus exchanged a concerned look.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Said Harry, looking up. "its just, ever since the cancer, simple things can still wear me out."

"Go on, then. Upstairs to bed." Said Remus, helping Harry stand up. The two teenagers went upstairs and both collapsed onto Harry's queen-sized bed. They were asleep before they had gotten under the covers.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, rushing over and hugging him. She had been most surprised to see him here. She hadn't seen him since school ended.

"Oh, I'm here too, by the way, in case you didn't notice." Said Harry, pretending to look hurt.

"I know, silly. I only have eyes for you." Hermione said, walking over and giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Should we get our school stuff now, or should we go and look in a few shops first?" asked Ron, shifting his weight between his feet. He always felt awkward whenever Harry and Hermione kissed.

"We should buy our school stuff first, Remus is still here and he can take it home for us so we don't have to carry it around." Said Harry. "Lets go to Madame Malkin's first, I need some new robes."

Within the next hour, the three had visited Madame Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts and Ollivanders. They handed their shopping over to Remus, who apperated back to his house.

"Wish we could apperate." Said Ron "Lets go into Quality Quidditch Supplies. I need some new broom wax."

"You guys go on without me." Said Hermione, who wasn't really in to Quidditch. "I'm going to go buy another book from Flourish and Blotts."

Harry and Ron spent about half an hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron bought some new broom wax and Harry picked up his own copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages._

Hermione finally managed to drag them out of their favorite shop, after some complaining from Ron.

"Honestly, you should have seen it! It was beautiful!"

"Ronald, are you _still_ going on about the Firebolt 3000?"

Harry tuned out at this point. He was used to Ron and Hermione constantly arguing. He checked his watch.

"Hey, guys, it's getting late. We should probably get going now. Unless you want to stay for dinner? Rumus gave me some money."

"Sure. Lets go to the Three Broomsticks." Said Hermione, forgetting what she and Ron were squabbling about.

They walked to the Three Broomsticks and were quickly seated. They ordered their food and waited for someone to take their drink orders.

A witch with a notepad soon came over to their table.

"What can I get for you?"

"A butterbeer for me thanks." Said Hermione.

"Me too, please." Said Harry.

The witch nodded and scribbled something on her notepad.

"Anything for you, sir?" she asked, turning to Ron.

A sly grin spread across Ron's face.

"One Wizard Whisky, please."

The witch frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but how old are you?" she asked.

"Eighteen." Ron lied.

"Alright." Said the witch, not looking very convinced. "Your food and drinks should arrive soon."

Once the witch was out of earshot, Hermione leaned over and whispered, "You're not allowed to drink Wizard Whisky, Ronald! You're only fifteen, plus that stuff gets you drunk before you have even swallowed your first mouthful."

"Ah, Remus won't mind, will he, Harry?"

"Well, since he was a lot worse then us at our age, he will probably think its funny."

"Thank you, Harry." Said Ron, looking smug.

Harry saw the hurt look on Hermione's face and quickly got up to sit next to her. She happily accepted his kiss. 

"Mmm, your lips are so soft, Harry."

Harry smiled.

"What a great dinner, don't you think, Harry?" A very drunk Ron asked, nearly falling over after standing from his chair.

Hermione tried to stop herself from giggling. Ron had been acting like this since their drinks had arrived. It had cracked her up every time without fail.

Ron turned and looked at Hermione.

"Mum? That you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should get him home and into bed so he can sober up. He'll have a terrible hangover tomorrow."

"Ah, don't worry about tomorrow. Live life in the now! Love life!" Said Ron, stepping into the fireplace, bonking his head.

"I'll see you either tomorrow or on Monday. I love you." Said Harry.

"Aw, I love you too, man!" Said Ron, jumping out of the fireplace and hugging Harry, very tightly.

"Not you, you numpty." He said, giving Hermione a kiss. "I better get him home. Bye."

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Honey, I'm home!"

Harry grabbed him by the arm.

"Shhh, Ron, its three in the morning. Let's go upstairs and get you into bed."

The next morning, Harry woke with a pounding headache. He was about to go back to sleep, but Ron saw that he was awake. Now that Ron knew he was awake, he'd never get to go back to sleep. Sighing, he got out of bed and dragged himself to the downstairs kitchen, Ron close behind him. They both collapsed onto chairs and laid their heads on the table.

"Hangovers, boys?" asked Remus when he came in for a cup of coffee.

Ron lifted his heavy head. "No, just me. Harry's the smart one. He only had one butterbeer. Bloody hell, three glasses of Wizard Whisky! What the bloody hell was I thinking? I am never bloody drinking again."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, I lost the taste for Wizard Whisky when I was fifteen. I'll make you two some coffee."

Remus placed a big mug of coffee in front of Harry.

"Here you are, Harry."

Harry groaned.

"Harry, are you alright? Ron said you only had one butterbeer."

Harry turned his head to Remus and whispered, "Headache."

Remus frowned and put his hand on Harry's forehead.

"You do have a slight fever."

Ron looked up.

"You alright, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he let his head fall onto the table again.

Remus and Ron shared a worried glance.

"I should head home. Mum will be wanting me to pack for Hogwarts. Only one week til school starts."

"I'll come with you. Nothing much I need to do here anyway."

"Are you sure, Harry? You have a temperature." Remus asked.

"I'm fine, Remus."

To prove his point, Harry stood up. This was a bad idea, since he suddenly felt lightheaded. He fainted and fell to the ground, before Remus or Ron could catch him.

 **Hi guys!**

 **If you want to read the rest of this story, the title is ' One Last Wish.'**


End file.
